


Harry Potter And The Gang Of Freaks - Year One

by livetotell



Series: harry potter and the gang of freaks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, death!prince, gang leader!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetotell/pseuds/livetotell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if one boy was all it took for Harry to have a real family? join Harry as he forms his own gang at the age of four! and now, when eleven join him as he goes to Hogwarts, with his gang! which by the way are Muggles! can you imagin what his first year will be like? <br/>protective!harry SlytherinMindSet!harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When A Freak Meets Other Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> hellow everyone! I finally came to ao3! I'm so excited! so, here's the deal... this story is not finished yet, and I don't know how it will get as I go with it... so here's what i got so far! I hope you will enjoy!

Chapter 1: when a freak meets other freaks

discliamer: i don't own Harry Potter!

It was never meant to happen, not this way anyways, it just didn't. When Harry Potter was left with the Dursleys, no one could have guessed what fate has in stored towards the child, not even one Albus Dumbledore.

Harry grew up as a freak, being told so by his aunt and uncle, none of the neighborhood children had come to close enough to him to call him their friend, not after being told to stay away from him by their parents.

The Dursleys hated him for staying alive, when his real parents died, and spread false rumors about him being a gang leader, and a criminal, for some reason people believed them even though Harry was only three at the time. His life with his 'normal' family was a living hell; Harry could only guess what the reason was: because he was a freak.

No one really cared for Harry, and nowadays he was mostly left alone to wonder in the streets, in hopes that something will happen to him and he shall never come back. Once it almost happened, but, unfortunately for Harry, the kidnapper noticed who he was kidnapping, and abandoned the child out of fear for his life. Crazy isn't it…?

Then one day, when Harry was four and a half years old, one of the smaller children in the neighborhood come to him with a frightened expression on him face. The boy had black long hair, which unlike Harry, didn't look like a mess in every possible direction. The boy had an almost white skin and big dark black eyes, he was big, more than Harry that for sure, but he wasn't fat. The boy wore some nice black clothes and black shoes, and looked like a rebelled kind of kid.

Harry didn't know what the child needed to talk with him about, having never talk to anyone out of his 'family', and god know they didn't talk with him much.

"Are-Are-Are you H-H-H-Harr-r-ry Pot-t-t-ter?" the child asked with a worried look and a trembling voice. Harry merely nodded. After all he was indeed Harry Potter, there was no denying it.

"Could you have me in your g-g-g-gang?" the child asked, making said potter rise one of his eyebrows in an adult gesture, one that made him seem older then he really was.

The child looked like he was just punched in the gut "I-I-I mean, I, please let me join! I promise I will do anything you'll say! I will be your loyalist gang member yet! Just please, I don't want to go back! Please!" the child proclaimed. Harry looked at him, he didn't look like he was beaten up at home or anything, he looked better then Harry did, but how could Harry leave a child, younger then himself, when he was begging him for help.

Begging him!

Of all people the child chose to come to the freak! This must be a big thing if he did something like that!

"What's your name" said Harry more then asked, he wasn't allowed to ask such things, as if he did, he would have been beaten till he saw black spots dancing in front of him when awake. It was a bad thing, Harry learnt later in life, to see spot dancing in front of you, but also good, cause then the beating would stop.

"T-T-Trevor, sir… m-m-my name-name is Trevor" the kid looked scared, and Harry didn't know what to do to make him less scared of him, he knew nothing about talking to people, or correcting them, those usually ended up in him being beaten up.

"Trevor, while I'll have no problem taking you as a gang member, there is one problem" the messed black haired child said with indifferent voice. Trevor looked better, he almost smiled, but Harry didn't know if it will last any longer then the next sentence.

"What problem boss?" asked the child with a little more confident, Harry looked at him, and a little smile comes to his always blank face.

"My relatives lied about me having a gang, in fact most of what they said was made up to make people hate me" his small smile disappeared with that statement, and he now watched the black haired-eyed child in front of him.

"It was a lie" Harry nodded a slight nod "to make people hate you" again another nod, the child looked stunned, "so you never did what everyone say you did?" the boy asked again.

"No, I haven't. I had no reason to do such things, I was getting used to getting beaten up by my uncle, I had no time for such things. It would have been too much for me as a three years old to do what they say I did, when I was as badly hurt as I was. It is better now though, I leave them alone, and they leave me alone. So I'm sorry, I have no gang, I have no followers to do as I say. I am a freak, and that is all" the child now looking at Harry with the most amazed expression that his face could produce.

"What do you mean by a freak?" Trevor asked in a small voice. And so Harry explained about himself, about his family and the accident his parents were killed at. Trevor stood there and listened to the tale, it was something Trevor found he disliked; no one should be treated this way.

Now Trevor felt so stupid of how scared he had been of the boy, yes, he was a bit odd, but that to be expected with how he was treated. Trevor told Harry what made him come to seek his participation in the imaginary gang.

His mother died, and his father was the one who took care of him now, it was all good until he remarried again. His new wife was bad. His father didn't believe him when he told him how she mocked him and insulted him and his mother. This made the young boy look for some other form of family. One day, Trevor read a book that said that gangs, no matter who big or small, always took care of their own and were like big families that did whatever the gang leader told them to.

"So I started looking for you, and asked you to let me join" Trevor confessed. Harry looked at the sad looking Trevor, and felt bad for the first time that one of his relatives' stories hadn't been true. But then a brilliant idea popped to his mind. He could make that story true if he wanted, all he needed was a gang to rule.

"I've decided" harry said in that indifferent voice of his "I will start a gang, the gang of Freaks. Trevor as the first one to join the gang, you will be my second in command. But if others want to join us, they will have to come to see me. Only I shall decide who will join and who won't" Trevor's eyes light up and he looked so happy that moment Harry smiled again. It was the first day in his life since he started to live with the Dursleys that he smiled so much.

From that moment on, a new gang was formed. That gang of harry and the Freaks! The children of the neighborhood had one by one started filling the gang. None were, of cause, like Dudley and his friends. They all had home problems and a past mostly black. Harry took only those that were in need of an alternative home.

Slowly, the gang becomes famous, and those who joined had sworn to never say a word about who the real harry was, he needed the bad reputation the Dursleys had given him. He wasn't afraid to make some bad reputation for himself too.

The children of the Freak gang were Harry's new family, like he was theirs. He protected them, eat with them, talked with them, told them what to do and what not to do… in fact he was like their god, or a human god. They liked calling him that, mostly because when he was with them on a raid, miracles happened when they most needed them.

Magical miracles.

When Harry turned ten he had forty followers who were his family. If you asked one, he would tell you that meeting Harry was the best thing that happened to him in his life, and that he will gladly die to protect him. The scary thing was, they meant that.

The Freaks raids were mostly for bedding and feeding purposes, sometimes clothes, and seldom for luxuriance. His gang was located in an abandoned factory, where those of the Freaks who needed a place to stay could. Breakfast was served at ten in the morning; raids happened just after that, and lunch was at three.

Behind the old factory Harry made some of his younger charges grow vegetables to sell or eat, depending on the veg's quality.

All in all, life was good for one Harry Potter. Being a gang leader was the best thing he had ever done. He moved out of the Dursleys house, when he was five, and ever since then lived in that factory. He had friends, family, and followers. He had people he cared about and protected. He had food and a place to sleep. And no one was better than him when it came to fights. So yes, sue him, Harry Potter was happy, and liked the way he lived.

OOO

It all started to change near his eleventh birthday. The sky was still light blue, with big fluffy clouds flouting in and out of the pretty birds that flow in the air. One boy, who was now ten years old, run to Harry, his leader, and while breathing hard he tried to tell the other the bad news.

"It's the-the Whales again!" the boy, black familiar hair and eyes, said to the unimpressed leader.

"What have they done now, Trevor?" Harry Potter looked a lot different now than he did when the other first met him. First he wasn't so skinny, but maybe eating regular meals had something to do with that… secondly the boy have grown his hair so it will be a bit more tame-able. He did have the same pale skin and green enchanting eyes.

The thing that made him look differ the most where his clothes. Long gone was the big hand me down he got from his cousin Dudley, in their stand now stood Harry's new set of clothes. He had black shirt with white words that read 'piss off' and dark blue jeans, and dark black 'kick me' shoes.

"The Whales interfered with our raid and beat up two of our man" the now great fighter said with a hard tone. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, as it was still hard for him to show emotions.

"Who?" the dark leader asked with a cold deadly voice. No one can hurt Harry's family and get away with that, not without a beating that is. And Harry was a damn good fighter.

"Alex and Darin, they got them good, we had a really hard time rescuing those two" said the second in command. Harry only nodded, and then he closed his eyes.

"Trevor, I need you to look after them. Get those two in bed, and call the doctor. Escort him here if needed be. Do not let them out of bed unless it is absolutely necessary" the black eyes one nodded and started heading towards the injured two

"Tubby" harry said to his third in command. A girl with light bronze hair, and brown eyes, she gave him a wicked smile, knowing what he was going to do to this other gang now that they hurt their family.

"Get my jacket, the read one, I don't want to buy another one cause of some blood" he said while the girl nodded almost happily. She almost run to the leader's room and brought Harry his jacket. In two seconds Harry was dressed and standing. He walked slowly to the entrance of the factory "Tubby, Jon, Tommy, Kill, and Ruddy, you all are coming with me. Take more with you if you think that we'll need help" none did so following Harry quietly.

The six of them walked to where the raid was supposed to be, taking their weapons with them. Tubby had a club, Jon a baseball bat, Tommy an axe he found a few years ago god knows where, and Kill and Ruddy could fight bear handed like Harry.

"Here they are!" called one of the Whales in a warning "Potter's with em!" he said almost afraid.

In an instant the boy was passed on the floor Harry above him with his cold mask of a face. The others followed their leader smiling. No one was strong enough to beat their leader.

The Freaks stood in place waiting for the Whales to come to them. And they did. They were sixty gangsters, plus or minus, and where bigger and looked stronger then Harry and his friends.

The fight began, but unlike Harry predicted wasn't over in a sec. they really were strong. His friends were getting hurt. He couldn't let that happen now could he?

With a raging roar, Harry's speed increased ten times more and so did his strength. Now he took out ten gangsters in a heartbeat, making the odds even.

"Harry! Behind you!" shouted Kill in his deep voice, Harry ducked and Kill punched a boy who stood too close to Harry in the face. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Kill," he punched two who was going to go for Kill "didn't see him there" he said and only then noticed only two more Whales stood conscious, one of them was none other than his cousin Dudley.

Punching the other and taking him out of the game, he stood in front of the baboon "Dudley, what an unpleasant surprise… how have you been? I have not seen you since I was five, doing well I hope?" he asked with his cold voice his face a freezing mask, mocking the now imitation of his father overly fat cousin.

"I was, until you and your freaks ruined my day!" shouted the whale in rage in his eyes.

"I did? I am sorry; it's just that some stupid of a fool hurt members of my gang… I was so lost in rage I didn't know I ruined your day… but I'm happy to say this to you cousin, hurt one of mine again, and it won't only be broken bones you'll get. Jon, Kill… if you will?" the two boys grinned happily and started hitting the other boy.

When all was done, Harry and the other five went back to the not so abandoned factory. Tubby took the red jacket back to its rightful place letting Harry sit back in the chair in the center of the room. It was time to hear if there were more who needed to join the Freaks. It was always today at this time of the day for more than seven long years.

"Harry" Trevor came into the factory "I've brought a doctor!" he said "he said he would take care of Alex and Darin if he could talk to you first! He would do it for free too!" Harry merely nodded, he will see the guy. His family was a lot more important than some new follower.

The man who came into the room was really old. Harry never saw someone as old as that one. The man had twinkly blue eyes, white beard and hair, and light purple clothes.

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked the old man.

"Indeed it is I, why shall you seek me?" Harry said in his highest speech, the man was a scholar that much he knew, and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front to such knowledge. The old man sighed and looked into the child's eyes.

"I'm here to give you this"

A small letter, Harry looked at the old man with suspicion, a letter, really, that's why he came here to see the greatest of freaks, Harry Potter?

Harry opened the letter and read.

"Is this a joke?" the boy asked with a roll of his eyes, forgetting his high speech for now.

"No, it's not. Harry, you are a wizard, you can perform magic! Don't you want to learn how to?" the old wizard asked.

"No" was Harry's only answer. He was going to ask the old man to treat his family when another part of his family ran into the factory.

"Harry! It's the whales again! There are hundreds of them!"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So what? We beat them before, we will beat them now, we are all good fighters, and I say fourteen of us will be enough" the boy shook his head still frightened.

"They brought their parents and the police! They're going to take us back home!" Harry's eyes flashed gold and he rose from his chair.

"Old man, I know it's rude to ask this of you, but could you mend to Alex and Darin? I have something I need to take care of" the old man nodded with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry left the factory he started to call home, and in front of him was indeed ten police man, his family's families, and the beaten kids with their parents.

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked one of the police, Harry merely nodded, while looking ultra-ly bored.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his indifferent voice.

"We came to take those children you kidnapped and made to do all those horrible things!" said one of the mothers.

Made to do? Was that what they thought? Who dumb could they be? How could he, an eleven year old child, force forty kids to follow him and do whatever he wanted them to do against their wills?

"You are mistaken" he simply said.

"We all know that you are the one responsible!" said one of the parents; he was a tall man with blond hair and black eyes. Trevor's father.

"You are mistaken" Harry said one again, he would have tried to explain but his uncle was there, there will be no point in doing so.

"Kid, you are not an adult yet, so just let those kids go and you will get away with only a warning" a police man said with a soft voice, Harry looked at him. He was a short man with soft brown hair and brown eyes.

"They are free to leave whenever they feel like it" Harry's voice was soft though his voice was cold as ice; he didn't look at the policeman but at his uncle Vernon.

"Liar! You almost killed Dudley! You are a dangerous freak! That's what you are!" it was Petunia who spoke, she was angry, real angry, and for such a slim woman, she was the scariest one in the family.

"We". Said Harry

"What we?" his uncle Vernon said with his angry red face.

"We almost killed Dudley" Harry corrected him.

"That's enough! Officer! I demand that you will arrest him now and set all the kids inside free, so they could go back to their houses with their loving families!"

"Shut up" Harry's was looking at the ground, and his hair hid his face, his voice was calm but commanding.

"That was that boy?" yelled uncle Vernon with rage, he was starting to shake with fury.

"I said shut up, you old man of a whale!" Harry yelled looking at the lot of them and his eyes flashed gold. He was angry, so fucking angry!

"Harry that's not how you talk to family" Harry looked to where the new voice came from, behind him. It was the old man who he asked to treat his family.

"Old man… what are you doing here?" Harry's voice was soft once more, yet a bit confused.

"I finished treating your friends, so I come to see what all the noise was about" Harry nodded in understanding and returned to look at the angry mob.

"They want to take my family away from me" he said with deadly voice, and his eyes flashed gold again.

"Your family?"

"My friends are my family" Harry's voice was warm when he said that.

"If I could help you, will you go to the school in the letter?" the old man looked interested and for some reason Harry was sure the old man will be able to do whatever he said he will.

"With few conditions, yes" Harry nodded his head.

The old man smiled.

OOO

It was over without even a fight. The old man took out a brown long stick, and looked at all of the people present. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia looked so angry that moment that they could have exploded that very second.

Harry himself didn't know what the purpose of stick was; maybe he was going to smack it on their heads.

The old man looked at them ALL, It was really weird, he looked at them with his twinkly eyes, Harry could practically see the people being scanned while the old man simply nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I will need you to forget about what happened here today" said the old man with the twinkle still there in his eyes, the way he looked at them kind of scared Harry shitless.

They all seemed like they were going to protest, but the old man didn't give them enough time to do so. He waved his wand, he didn't say anything. He didn't need to say anything, as it seemed. A second later all of the people looked at each other too confused for their goods then they went to their houses.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, he didn't know if should ask what he did first, but if he thought about it a bit he knew what the old man did, now if he could do that too, he could save his family. He could make sure no one, ever, shall tear them apart. The old man said he was a wizard, so he could do it too, right?

"It is simple really, Harry my boy, a little practice and everyone could do it" Harry looked at him taking everything in. The old man was a bit of an odd block. But a smart and powerful odd block.

"Could my friends do it, too?" Harry asked the old man, looking closely so he'll know if the old man was lying, he didn't think he will, but that was important bit of information.

The old man shook his head, no. Harry sighed and nodded in understanding, this was too bad; this kind of power will let them stay together without anyone able to set them apart.

"None of them?" he asked in interest, it was too bad really if the answer will be yes. Even three or four will help a lot.

"Well I can check but, even if they do, only at their eleven birthday they will get their Hogwarts letter" Harry nodded.

"Please do check" he said while sitting back at his chair. All forty of the gang members were there, hearing this conversation. At first the old man didn't want them to be here while this dissection took place. Harry didn't agree, for all he knew the old man could use one of his magics on him.

The old man nodded and sighed; he took a big breath in and went to each of the gang members to check. The gang members stood there quiet while the old man closed his eyes and looked for a magical core in them. Harry waited patiently until the old man was finished.

"Two of your… followers have the magic's gift" the old man said, going back to Harry. The black haired leader nodded, closing his eyes.

"Here are my terms for attending your school" his voice was cold, face blank as the night. The old man nodded waiting for the black haired terms.  
"First, you will provide a suitable place for my… friends to stay within the school. Secondly, I want you to give my family… friends, I'm sorry, I'm too used to call them that… clothes, food, education and to take care of their well far. Thirdly, if we ever face an outside force who will try to tear us apart, to make us go back to our… real families I want you to stop it. Those are my terms" the black haired eleven years old said.

"Fine" said the old man his eyes closed while he nodded his head.

"So… when will the school start?" Harry asked, smiling.

"It is all written in this letter" the old man said, ignoring his Goosebumps, and a terrified strike in his skin. He was sorry for the dark lord to have this boy as his rival, the boy's only weakness was those kids, and they will be in his protection. The old man could almost see it, the world could be saved.

"I see" the boy said, "anything I'll need to bring? And where shall I buy the school books?" the old man smiled and nodded.

"Yes there is, it's a very beautiful place, maybe I'll take you there in a few days…" he had a dreamy look to his face "Diagon Ally, that's its name" Harry nodded while he listened to the old man.

"Where is it located?" the old man smiled.

"I can show you" he said waving his stick. The gang members were going to attack him but one 'WAIT' commend from Harry changed all that.

"I see, well thank you Albus" the old man nodded, surprised, though he didn't show that he was. The child was dangerous, that much he lord will be created out of him.

The old man smiled "so, now that this is all settled I have to go… you two friends will be fine by tomorrow, until then they shouldn't force they themselves to do things that tire them. Harry nodded and the old man smiled at them and disappeared into thin air.

They were left alone.

OOO

"So what do you think Harry?" asked one of the three girls in his gang, her name was Sara, she had long blond hair and lavender eyes.

Harry smiled, it wasn't a good smile, Sara knew, but it made her proud to see her little Harry smile like that, she was two years older than he was, and felt like she was his big sister. Harry was by no means an ordinary child, and she knew that, but what bugged her the most about his unordinary behavior, was the fact that he almost showed no emotions. To see him smile, even if it was this smile, it was a good thing. It was progress.

"I think this is a really good deal. I will go to that school. I will learn, so I will be able to protect you, and you will get the education that you now lack. A good deal"

The gang children nodded and started whispering about it all. It's going to be great.

After a bit they ate dinner and went to bed. In the morning there were thirty nine new tickets for platform 9-3/4. All were happily talking about it in breakfast and while in the raid. Near the end of the day it was the only thing that the kids talked about, Harry included.

Harry knew that the date for the start of the school was getting closer, he also knew that the things he needed were still in the shops and not here with him. It was no good, he wanted them here, this way he could start practicing now.

The next day Harry took two of his most loyal family members and went to Diagon Ally, while the rest went on a raid, those who couldn't like the smaller kids and some of the girls helped in the garden.

Most of the time, Harry was the one in charge of the garden. He had the most experience, he knew what to do, and none of the plants ever died in his carful hands, if so, they only grew faster.

Harry looked at the sign that said "Leaky Cauldron" and shook his head. The shop was hidden somewhere inside the shopping area in London, England. The Leaky Cauldron was nested between a Muggle (he had no idea what that was, but then again, he wasn't too knowledgeable about all this stuff) bookshop and a record store.

Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. In stark contrast to the grubby downstairs of the pub, there were some unexpectedly pleasant rooms upstairs where passing wizards and witches could stay for the night. These rooms were reached by way of a handsome wooden staircase, and contained comfortable beds, highly polished oak furniture, and a crackling fire which was always burning in the grate to welcome the visitor to their lodgings.

The Leaky Cauldron was a popular wizarding pub in London, harry knew from the few memories Harry saw within the old man, Albus. It was, so it seemed, the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The leaky cauldron was built, "to serve as a gateway between the non-wizarding world and Diagon Alley." Or that was what the old man showed him when he gave him the knowledge about this place.

To Muggles, (Harry still had no idea what that meant) the pub appears to be a broken-down old shop front on Charing Cross Road. The rear of the pub, however, was supposed to open up onto a chilly courtyard and the entrance to Diagon Alley.

To gain access, a witch or wizard tapped the bricks in the wall in a counter-clockwise order.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby, Harry thought. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut.

"welcome!" said the innkeeper "my name is Tom, do you want to order something?" he asked the trio.

Harry looked around, wondering if maybe he really should order something, he wanted to know how wizard's food tasted like before going to his new school. He looked around…

Beneath the stairs leading to the second floor, was a second set of stairs leading to the basement. The stairs come out on the right wall where two sitting areas containing red couch and chairs were nestled in each corner on this side. The front wall had a stage with red curtains in front of a lowered viewing area. The back wall was blank, but the left wall had another red sitting area, and a bar. However, the basement, it seems, had been locked off for no apparent reason.

"I guess we will, right boys?" harry asked making the other two nod "I don't want to go shopping in Diagon Alley without eating or drinking before" he said while sitting at the nearby table, the innkeeper looked at him in understanding and nodded.

"What would you like?" asked the innkeeper.

"I have this much" harry said and placed some money on the table "do, surprise me" with those words the small man went for a second.

"Harry should we really?" asked Trevor "we might need those for your books"

"That's right Harry, there was a lot of things that we needs to buy for you, according to your Hogwarts letter!" said a white haired boy with red eyes.

Harry sighed "and how do you suggest we will get there?" he asked, the two boys looked at him with blank faces.

"By buying here something the innkeeper will help us to get there" as if by magic the innkeeper came back with three fire whiskies and smiled at them.

"Of course I have no problem helping, I will just need to see the Hogwarts letter" he said. Harry nodded in understanding and pulled the letter, giving it to the innkeeper.

The man's eyes grew as big as they could get "you are Harry Potter? The famous Harry Potter?" Harry merely nodded, having no idea what the big deal was, so he had a gang, so what?

The innkeeper gave the trio their money back "I can't believe I took this money from the Harry Potter!" he said apologetically. Harry had no idea why he was acting this way, but it was too good to pass up, he could use it.

"I needed your help, and I didn't want others to know who I was" he said. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that the moment this innkeeper was so fascinated with his name, the other wizards will be too. He needed a plan fast.

"Ho, please let me help you Harry, sir!" said the innkeeper begging, it was unnerving for Harry, and it really was.

"Fine, but you have to keep it a secret" the innkeeper nodded in understanding and waited patiently until the three finished their drinks.

"If you'll ever need anything else, anything! Please, don't be afraid to ask it of me" said Tom, the innkeeper. Harry nodded; he never forgets such useful things.

The entrance is behind the "The Leaky Cauldron" in a small, walled courtyard with a trash can. The innkeeper helped them into Diagon Ally;

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley." He heard someone say, but he was sure it was only his imagination.

At its sight Harry wished he had eight more eyes...

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

Inside the Alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights; some even have tables out front with colored umbrellas. Particularly during the days or weeks before school starts at Hogwarts, the location is packed with witches and wizards, though shops are open year-round as witches and wizards travel to the location for various goods.

Amanuensis Quills is a small stationary shop located in Diagon Alley, immediately next to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It is a store that sells different types of quills and inks, and that's where the trio went to first…

OOO

More in the next chapter of Harry Potter and the gang of Freaks!


	2. The Reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Amanuensis Quills is a small stationary shop located in Diagon Alley, immediately next to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It is a store that sells different types of quills and inks, and that's where the trio went to first

The inside of the store was small yet organized. Not only Harry found it weird, after all, seeing things so organized, here at those parts of London were mostly abnormal. Most of the places here were too massy to even find anything in them. Harry should know they were, because it was a real pain to find something when you were at a raid.

The shop was full of things, things he never saw before being used, placed into their labeled spots, and always so organized. The seller came towards them and with a big salesman smile he, while he introduced himself. Apparently his name was Saggy and he was the owner of this fine shop. Harry smiled at him his best (normal) smile. He hoped he did well, and did not freak the small man.

Harry knew he could look intimidating sometimes, even if he didn't really meant to be so. It was just how his face looked. It was blank, empty of all emotion, and a bit dark, especially with how his hair looked. Someone even said to him once that he looked like a grim reaper.

None of his family of course.

There weren't a lot of people in the small shop. It was really empty for a date to close to the starting of the school. Only he, his two buddies and another blond boy were in the shop.

"Hey, I'm in need for my schooling supply to Hogwarts" he tried to sound polite, it was best to be polite when examining the area, this way no one will bother remembering you and you could do your job quietly. He learnt that early in life.

The blond boy looked at him and his two friends and walked in his direction. Funny thing was, this boy, with how beautiful he was, and he was, looked manlier then most man. The boy smirked at him and looked him over. Harry knew immediately what the boy was doing, he was checking to see if talking to the trio would be worth his time. Harry could spare him lots of time, the answer was no.

"Hey, my name is Draco Malfoy" he said and looked the two behind Harry "your friends?" he asked in an uncaring voice. Harry nodded "and family, even if not by blood" he said and smirked at the two boys who looked owed.

None of them were prepared for Harry's smile. There was something in his smile that wasn't right, that or smiling just wasn't his thing, and he should stop smiling… at least that was what Draco thought about his smile, it was obvious that the other boys were really happy to see him smile this smile, any smile…

They knew what the blond boy didn't; not-smiling-Harry was way scarier.

"Ho, I see…" the blond said, looking a bit afraid. Harry thought about telling this boy his name, but then remembered how the innkeeper reacted when he found out, it wouldn't be good. He said nothing; too many thoughts were being played in his head.

"I think that is all" said Saggy the owner of the store, placing in Harry's hands all things that were required in his year in Hogwarts, packed in a bag made of nylon.

"How much is it?" asked Trevor after he saw that Harry was too into his thoughts to ask himself, the shop owner looked at him and sighed, just understanding something.

"You do have wizarding money, yes?" the two boys looked at him with dumb faces "guessed no, I have here a 'CHANGE' stand in the back, you could change a small amount of your Muggle money there, but I advise you to go to Gringotts next. It's the wizarding bank" the two, who were not dreaming nodded and went to change some money. Harry was left alone with the blond.

When harry asked the seller, he told him that Gringotts was the Wizarding Bank, and it's the only bank in the wizarding world, it is owned and operated by goblins (whatever that meant).

It was created by a goblin called Gringott. Its main offices are located in North Side, Diagon Alley in London, England. In addition to storing money and valuables for wizards and witches, one can go there to exchange Muggle money for wizarding money. According to the seller, other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gringotts is the safest place in the wizarding world.

When they finished all the buying they needed at the store, Harry showed his two family members the way to Gringott, telling them what the seller told him it was. When they got there, they knew exactly this was the place.

At the entrance to the big, no forget that - HUGE building, was written in some languish Harry didn't know "Fortius Quo Fidelius"

Gringotts, now that Harry looked at it, was an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building, which towered over the neighboring shops.

Goblins are extremely greedy and would protect their money and valuables at any cost, which makes them ideal guardians for the valuables of the wizarding world. The goblins have a code that forbids them to speak of the bank's secrets, and would consider it "base treachery" to break any part of that code.

Not that Harry knew of it, he didn't even know what a goblin was; for all he knew a goblin could be a bit fuzzy happy kind of cat…

From Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by two wizard guards with Probity Probes. This was the only entrance to Gringotts, Harry thought, looking farther, the white set of stairs, lead into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors were the words:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry looked at the doors and gulped, swearing to himself that he will never try to take anything from this place, no matter how small or insignificant it seemed to him, that is, if it isn't his. With a deep breath he told his two family members "shall we go in?" they both nodded. They noticed that Harry showed emotion, though fear, to this place, yet wisely deiced to shut up. All three of them went through these big doors.

Inside the bank, the place was flanked with goblins, is a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. The vaults extend for miles under the city and are accessible through rough stone, complex and interconnected passageways by means of magic carts that are operated by goblins. Dragons and other mysterious beasts lurk in the depths as additional security devices.

Harry looked at all the creatures he now knew were goblins, they had to be. Well they weren't human, that was for sure.

The Goblins were short and dark-skinned. They had very long fingers and feet, and some had pointed beards. One of the hundreds of goblins working at Gringotts, has a bald head, pointed nose, and pointed ears. Some have dark, slanted eyes, and some goblins even wore pointed hats.

Harry nodded to his two friends "stay behind me" he said. Walking towards a goblin, Harry nodded his head in respect, the goblin looked at harry and ignored him. Harry, being the gang leader he was, didn't like being ignored. The goblin, if that really what he was, will have to learn it, but not now. Now Harry had to get the goblin (?) on his side.

"Can you help me?" harry asked as nicely as he could, without showing how angry he really was. The goblin looked at him from the papers he was reading at the moment, one look was all it took for the goblin to frown at Harry.

"The right to carry a wand has long been contested between wizards and goblins." He said looking at the young wizard, making Harry confused. What did the goblin want from him?

"I don't understand, sir" Harry said, still trying to be polite, almost not successiding.

"Ho, I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else, but no, you don't have his eyes" said the goblin with a sad smile, still lookig at Harry like he was someone else.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, wanting to know, now that his interest had been picked. If he confused him with someone else, he could be related to Harry, and that sort of thing one must know.

The goblin looked at him "what's your name child" he asked. To that Harry didn't know how he should answer; he didn't want anyone of the wizards present to treat him like the one in the bar. In a sigh he showed him his Hogwarts letter. The goblin's eyes grew large and he nodded hazily.

If there was one thing that goblins admired, it was money, that's why most of them worked in this bank. Harry Potter had a lot of money.

"Wait here" said the goblin and left.

"Odd creatures aren't they?" said one brown haired woman with cold silver eyes.

"They aren't so bad" Harry said. Harry never liked people acting like this woman did, it was like those goblin were him and she was the Dursleys. He had to defend them, though he didn't like them much himself.

"We are talking about a different breed of being, kid. Dealings between wizards and goblins have been fraught for centuries, however, there is a belief among some goblins, and those at Gringotts are perhaps most prone to it, that wizards cannot be trusted in matters of gold and treasure, that they have no respect for goblin ownership.

"Goblin ownership?" harry asked, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes this is why we are hostile to each other; they claim that what we bought is theirs after the person who bought it died. We say it's the descendants' property" the woman said.

"Ho…" Harry said with a small voice. He could understand both sides, but that still didn't let him know what that goblin meant when he said what he said, and he really wanted to know. And anyways, he really couldn't do anything about it until the goblin will be back.

It didn't take him long. He came back with black page and placed it in front of Harry.

"By the way my name is Griphook, I need you to spill some blood on this paper" he said overly suspicious Harry did what was asked of him. He was surprised when a Vault 687 magically appeared in the paper in deep red. Smiling the goblin took the paper from Harry.

"So you are his son" he said. He looked at Harry with big knowing eyes, and then nodded to himself, as if remembering something pleasent.

"What do you mean? Whose son?" Harry asked.

"Come I'll take you to your vault. I will answer you questions when we'll get there" he said.

In contrast to the grand marble of the entryway and the main hall, the passageways to the vaults were made of grey stones and were dimly lit with flaming torches.

They slope down to a track, upon which run little carts controlled by the goblins. These carts took visitors deep beneath the surface of the earth, through a maze of twisting passages, to their rightful vaults. The carts, as Harry and his two friends learnt, go very quickly, which made them a little queasy, the speed prevented them from getting a good look at their surroundings, and seem to run on a vast, complex, interconnected series of tracks that allow them to move to and between any vaults.

When they finally stopped, to Harry and his friends' relief, a vault with two big doors and a small hole for a key was apparent. It was Harry's vault, 687. It appears to be of moderate depth and deeper underground then most vaults.

"Vault 687 in Gringotts Wizarding Bank belongs to the Potter family. Your family, Harry" the goblin said. He took out a golden key "your father trusted me with this" he showed the key to Harry "so that if he won't survive there will be someone who will help you with money involved things" the goblin laughed and opened the vault without any other word.

Inside were mounds of gold coin, Columns of silver, Heaps of little bronze Knuts. Harry didn't know where he should start to look. Having this much money was a good thing, now his gang wouldn't need to go on a raids to get what they needed to their everyday lives, thought that didn't mean they will stop, only that now it will be for fun, nothing else…

"I take it that you don't know about wizarding money?" the goblin asked.

"How did you know?" the black haired gang leader asked surprised.

"Your friends here are completely Muggle, by the way Muggles are none magic users, if you didn't know, and you looked at them like they were your family. It was a guess" the goblin said shrugging like it was of no importance. He pointed at the mountain of money "those inside are Galleon, Sickle and Knut. They are gold, silver, and bronze, respectively. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. The approximate value of a Galleon is about five Great British pounds" the goblin informed the three boys.

"And all of this is… mine?" Harry asked, looking at the goblin who nodded. Harry was most of his life poor, and had no money but the one he got in his raids. To look at such an amount was kind of unnerving.

"You can take some of it if you need some money to buy your school staff. Your father would have approved" the goblin said and gave Harry the key.

"You knew my father? But… how? I thought he was a… Muggle" Harry said slowly, he remembered the things that his uncle and aunt said about his family, his blood-family anyways, he didn't really hear them talking about his gang, since he didn't live with them to do so

"Muggle?!" the goblin looked horrified, like harry grew two more heads "your father was no Muggle! That's for sure! Your father was a pure-blood wizard and son of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. His parents were elderly, I can still remember how he used to say that all the time, they really were even by wizarding standards, and both died under normal circumstances unlike poor James. Because he was their only child, arriving later in their lives, James's parents pampered him a great deal, so he grew to be arrogant, boastful, and proud, more than most pure-blooded families' other kids, but deep down a good person. When he was at Hogwarts we tended to talk to each other and argue about this thing or another. It was nice… but that night eleven years ago, he died. He fought until the last second, like a true warrior, I'm glad I could call him my friend"

Harry looked at the goblin and felt that strange feeling at his chest. His father was a warrior like Harry was… this feeling, he didn't know what it was, but it felt nice. He smiled and after a while remembered why they were here.

"Do we have a bag?" he asked Trevor.

"Yeah, so you plan to take some money with us?" he asked, Harry nodded.

"This way we'll have the other for family staff, its better this way" he said and smiled. He had a creepy smile.

Trevor gave Harry the bag and Harry stuffed it with mostly Galleons. The goblin looked at him and nodded.

"If you ever in need of a friend, or advice, do remember this goblin" he said after he took all three boys bake to the upper level where the big doors to the outside world were. Harry nodded "I will" he said and left.

OOO

Garrick Ollivander was born to Gervaise Ollivander, a wizard, and his wife, a Muggle-born witch, He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, where he was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

Ollivander grew up in the family business, and showed precocious talent in wandmaking. Soon, he developed an ambition to improve upon the cores and wand woods he made and developed a determination to pursue the ideal wand.

While there was initially substantial resistance to this new way wands were made, it soon became clear that wands made by Ollivander were far superior to any others. His methods of locating wand woods and core substances, marrying them together, and matching them to ideal owners were all jealously guarded secrets that were coveted by rival wandmakers.

Ollivander was an intelligent man, knowing it or not, with an excellent memory when it comes to his work.

Today it was a good day. The old man had sold forty new wands, remembering each and every one he sold. Today was a good day, today he was challenged by his wands for two eleven years old. He didn't know if many knew it, but for the old man the more difficult the challenge to find exactly the right wand for a difficult customer, the more he seems to become happier.

It was near midday when the small ring of the doorbell informed him that a new costumer had come inside his shop, three to be specific, but how count. The first one to enter was a boy who had silk like black hair and deep pools of black vampire like eyes, the second one who entered had black massy hair who stood out at all directions and magnificent big green eyes, the third and the last one, had white strait long hair and red focused eyes.

After looking at them for a bit, he used his most precious passion, his intuition. It was seemed like only one of them was a wizard, he noted to himself, while the other two were mostly human, well, he wasn't really sure, there was something a little off about them. He'll check that later.

"Would you like to buy a wand?" he asked the one with the fascinating green eyes, it was not lost on him to who the boy was, anyone who read the papers could know that, and those weren't really the boy's real pictures, thought, he seemed mostly the same, a bit different, yet somehow the same.

He remembered each and every one of the verity of the wands he sold, and also the people he had sold them to, he always did, how could he not with each giving him feel a bit of their magic when he needed to find a wand that will chose them. The presider was really quite simple. He took a bit of the young witch and wizard's magic, and then he placed it in their hands. When he put the wands in their hands, only the wand that chose those people reacted to their magic. This kid was James's son, which made him The Harry Potter.

The two other boys jumped in surprise, with a sigh he assumed they didn't see him… again, this was getting kind of old, and annoying. But the boy looked unimpressed, that made the old wandmaker smile.

"Yes, my Hogwarts latter said that I need one" Harry said with a cold voice while he looked at the wands in the shop. The boy acted like a pure-blooded noble, and yet still he didn't.

Ollivander took Harry's hand and pulled some magic so he could start the wand choose the wizard thing…

"Curious...very curious..." the aging man said while he felt the young boy's magic.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" said Harry in wander

"Here try this one" the old man said and put a wand in the boy's hand. Nothing happened.

The boy tried to swing, but the old wandmaker knew that this wasn't the wright wand, it didn't choose the boy. Ollivander took the wand from Harry's hand.

"No, not this one… try this"

"No… not this either"

"Try this one"

"No, this one's no good"

"How about this…"

He gave the boy a new wand, which looked like he was never used before, as if it was only created today. Harry took the wand and looked at it like he didn't do with the other wands. The wand was beautiful. It screamed death. It was power. It bled light. It was all black with a white tip, and holding it felt so right to Harry, like it was another part of his fingers, or the rest of his arm.

Harry swung the wand and a black-white-red color appeared in front of him. The colors formed a shape and when Harry and Ollivander looked at it, they knew what it was that appeared before them, a reaper.

The creature looked at them and opened his mouth, starting to talk.

"You who took life,

You who wished for power

You who bled for others

A descendent of the three

Now you too, can use me"

"Who are you?" the boy asked. The reaper smiled without any real feeling behind the smile. The air in the room got colder the longer it took the reaper to make his speech. It looked at the boy in a manner that said 'I like you little one' before answering Harry's question.

"I am lord death,

I am the other part of life

Your wand is I

And you are mine"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked the reaper with a confused face. Harry face looked whiter, and his eyes large and intersted. The boy liked that being, be it the reaper or not.

"You are a part of me,

I am a part of you

We are one and the same

When you'll find the others soon" the reaper looked at the boy proudly, like a proud father would look at his son. Maybe that what that really was... none knew the reason for that look.

"Be brave death,

Be cunning,

Seek knowledge,

And be only loyal to what you believe" the reaper smiled, and his smile resembled that of Harry, but only Trevor and Nex knew that. It was an advice for the upcoming future. After that the reaper disappeared.

OOO

Harry was feeling, well… nothing. It was strange, one would think that having a reaper say that you are a part of him, that you are a reaper yourself or something keen to that, will at least leave some emotional mark. But not for Harry it didn't.

He looked at the wand and smiled. He smiled a lot lately. "It's a good wand" he proclaimed "I like it" he then looked at the old man who looked at him stunned and then started to do some sort of strange dance…

"I did it! I finally did it!" the old man called. Harry looked at him with a cold expression, but not a criticizing one. He looked happy, if he was happy he could use that to his advantage, and that was a good thing.

"So how much for this wand?" he asked, hoping for a low price, even though he didn't know what was high and what was low, in money in this culture.

"You can have it for free! I did it! I can't believe I did it!" Harry looked at him, that was a bit suspicious, and he had to check why the old man let him have the wand for free.

"May I ask why, sir?"

"I finally made the wand of death! I made one of the deadly hollows! The one that had being destroyed in the battle of Power! It was real! And I was right!" Harry smiled at that, so the old man was happy he created a legendary item, and he was giving it to him, which was good, if it's so powerful it would protect his gang.

Harry decided to go to get all his other things then, not wanting to be there when the old man regretted giving the wand to Harry, or asking him for money. When he will, it would be too late.

The rest of his trip he did without any weird things happening to him. He got his books, and some extra, after all he remembered what the reaper told him, seek knowledge, and he thought that was a really good idea. Then he got to get his robes, one set had new and respectable ones, and the other set had cool and a bit Muggle like ones…

It was requested that they will bring owls to the school, or any other animal, like frogs and the like, but owls were a must if he wanted to write to anyone out of school. Muggle technology didn't work there.

When they finished Harry, Trevor, and Nex went back to their home. The ones at the factory were excited when the trio got back, and they had to tell them everything that happened. The only thing none told, was meeting with the blond boy. Harry remembered, but he didn't really want to tell others. For some reason, the boy was… interesting.


	3. Of Giants And Bad Timing

Chapter 3: of giants and bad timing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did Harry will be a lot hotter and cunning! and i'll be rich! but im not, so, to bad for me...

Harry Potter was not a happy gang leader, not since he read the rule book in Hogwarts History. As a part of getting ready for the magical school, he had to read those books; he couldn't look weak, if he did that meant trouble for him and his family members, and not being prepared in a new place, a magical new place, can seem weak.

So he read and read, until he finished all of the books that he needed to buy for his first year, and then after he read and understood all of them, he also practiced some, just to see that he could perform them just as they were written, the only one he couldn't do was potions since he didn't have the ingredients.

The last book he read was Hogwarts History. The book wasn't really boring but it was difficult to understand; it talked about the founders, their relationships and history, Hogwarts history since their days and things that happened there only a year ago. When he finally understood what was written in that book, he found he didn't like it.

First there was the issue of the hatred between two main housed. If he was selected into any one of them, he will be in the middle of a long existing hostile battlefield, stack in the middle not really wanting to fight, but having no other possibility other than humiliating him and his family.

Second was the problem of finding your way in the big puzzle-like castle.

Third was the issue of having his family split into the four houses; together they are strong, but alone, or worst separated they are unable to protect their family from the conflicts of this new huge place.

Harry called his family to gather and told them of those problems. The last problem was the first to be solved, it was pretty easy to find a good solution to it, after one thought about it long enough anyways, they will sit together when eating, they won't sleep in the dorms, but in a separate class who will be unused, and lastly no matter where they will be, the gang will still be their real family.

To the first problem there was no apparent solution, as it was known that the sorting hat was the one to sort you into your house. The second problem was easier to solve, cause it was solvable… first they thought that they will examine the place and try to make a map to use, but since Harry knew that the castle was reshaping repeatedly it wasn't a good solution, not really…

It was then that Trevor suggested asking the old man if he could help in that matter, after all with magic, nothing was impossible. The next day Harry sent a letter to the old man and asked him to help him in that matter.

The answering letter came a day later, saying that when Harry will come to Hogwarts he promised he will help him and his gang in that matter. And with that the matter was solved. But the thing that annoyed him the worst was when he learned that he couldn't use him magic outside of school.

He had to use him magic when he fought so he could help his friends and family; his gang. But now the Ministry Of Magic forbidden the use of magic to underage wizards, it was something that he had to look into. He had to use him magic when the end of the term ended.

A few days later Harry returned to Diagon Ally and bought more books, took money and turned it to Muggle money. With that money he bought REAL clothes to his family, and real food. Also they sold everything that wasn't absolutely needed now that they were going to live inside the school, like the factory itself. The one to buy the factory and the garden behind it was a business man named Michal Norton, who also owned a lot of other factories in the world, even though it was, his first one owned in this domicile.

After then Harry was busy in reading the books he bought. They were better than the first ones he had to buy for school, and helped him in understanding other subjects that weren't learnt this year in Hogwarts, if they ever were learnt there.

The time passed and he started understanding how the Ministry succeeded knowing who performed magic outside of school and how to undone what they did. But to undone it wouldn't be good. The Ministry cast a tracking charms on the wands of the eleven years old children, combined with magic detector charm, and magic suppressors charms were stuck on the damn things.

If Harry were to remove the charms on the wand the Ministry would know, that will make them see him as a treat. Harry didn't want the paranoid Ministry on him tail, so that was out of the question. He had to find something else that will go around the charmed wand, so that Harry could use his magic, and yet in the same time he will be able to fool the ministry to think that he wasn't, that he was clueless about the whole thing, that he was on THEIR side.

While researching and learning, going on raids, and selling unnecessary things, the time passed and September 1st rolled about.

What started as a wonderful and exciting day, as he and the rest of his gang went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, had ended up as one of the most annoying days he had ever had since he stopped living with his relatives. But let us start at the beginning, OK?

Harry woke up early that day on the September 1st. he wore his clothes and headed to the dining hall, where he and the rest of his gang were sited and eat breakfast. His truck was already packed, this school things and gang things carefully separated. The moment he started eating with the rest of the gang, the questions started.

"Harry, when will the train leave?" a small girl asked, her name was Claris, and she had snow-white skin, ginger hair, and grey almost white eyes. She always used to wear those too short pants and overused shirt, but today, she wore a blue simple dress that looked very good on her small frame.

"if what was written in that letter is correct then it leaves from Platform 9 3/4 of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. today" he looked at them waiting for them to all look at him so he could continue explaining, "the old man sent me another latter that said he will have one of his man come to pick us up" he yawned and passed one hand through his thick still messy hair.

The breakfast was really good today, the groceries were fresh, and bought with the money he drawn from his vault. Today they eat beacon and rice, with a small salad in the side. He was only half finished with his meal before the next question was asked.

"He told you who he'll send?" asked Tubby with a devil like smile, her brown eyes practically shining. Harry nodded as he took a bite from his food. "Then who is it?!" she asked in excitement fists clinching together.

"A half giant named Hagrid, or so he wrote, he gave me the description of this Hagrid figure, both in personality and both in his appearance. Supposedly his a very big man-giant, he is mentioned to be as twice as tall as the average man and nearly five times as wide with black beard and messy black hair, he have tanned skin, and usually wears a set of brown shirt-pants-coat.

"About his personality, He is supposed to be friendly, with softhearted personality and is easily driven to tears. He is also very loyal to those he consider his friends, and he's this semi-wild person who lives on the edge of the forest. I kind of like how the old man described him" Harry said with a wide-deadly smile. He really started smiling lately, and no one knew if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

"When he's supposed to come?" Trevor asked for them all, Harry looked at him and yawned again, and then he looked at his silver watch.

"Actually, now…" as Harry said those words all forty one present could hear a loud pop just outside the factory's doors. Harry smiled "just on time" he mumbled, and then he looked at his family "go get your track, meet me here when you have finished with everything. And Tubby, get my track, ok?" the bronzed hair and browned eyes girl nodded in eagerness.

A few seconds and a lot of running, the doors to the factory opened and reviled a big-but-really-big man. Harry assumed that this was Hagrid, it had to be, the man was a giant, well technically half-giant, but that didn't really meant much to Harry at the moment, he was too busy checking the other out.

The first thing that crossed the gang leader's mind was 'if we were to fight, who will win?' Harry was really curious; the man looked like he could put up a fight. One of those days, he will test that thought…

But not now, now wasn't the right time…

"Are you Hagrid?" the teen gang leader asked with interest, the big man nodded and started talking, it took Harry some time to understand what languish he talked with, English, and it really surprised him when he finally did…

"I' Hagrid, ya Harry arnt ya?" he said smiling "Dmbldoor sent me ta take ya ta king's cross station, ya and yar friends R ready?" Harry could barely talk after hearing it, it was the worst! The stupid old man forgot to tell him about that little thing, the only thing that could really matter to Harry, the big man had an accent!

Harry really hated accents, not because they were annoying, and they were, no, the reason was because he understood absolutely nothing when someone was talking with even a small accent, and this wasn't a small accent!

"My friends will be here in a second" he said, really hoping it will come true, he will need a translator if he wanted to understand the half-giant. And true to his words, a few seconds later the gang members started showing up. The first to show and save Harry was Trevor, thank god he was so fast!

"Is something the matter, Harry?" Trevor asked, it took him only one look at the gang leader to understand that something, had terribly troubled the young gang leader, Harry looked at him and the other boy could see the confusion in his eyes. Harry called him to come closer to him and whispered in his ear a quiet 'he has an accent' and then everything made sense to the other boy.

Trevor gave Harry a half amused look and a shake of the head before taking his job as a translator.

"Mr. Hagrid, I'm really sorry but Harry doesn't fell all too well, so I will talk with you… is it fine with you?" asked Trevor with a big before-raid-like smile, one that was made people to trust him before he took all money that they had. Hagrid nodded but looked concerned about Harry's 'condition'.

When all forty one kids were present Hagrid started explaining them about the school, where they will stay, and how they will get there.

"Platform Nin and Tree-Quarters is a platfrom at King's Cross Station in London. I wil t'ke you there wit th's" he took out a long and big rug "th's is a flying rug th't wil t'ke us to King's Cross Station, the platf'rm we wil use, is magically c'ncealed behind the barrier batween Muggle Platform Nine and Platform Ten, ho, Muggles are none-magical people l'ke most of ya," he pointed one finger at the gang "th's Platform is where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students bord the Hogwarts Express on 1st September, in order to att'nd school.

"In ord'r for someone to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, they must w'lk directly at the apparently solid m'tal tick't box dividing Platforms Nine and T'n, but don't you worri, there is no metal ticket box there, only an illusion" he said. Trevor had to repeat it to Harry again since he understood nothing.

"And how exactly will we get there?" asked Alex confused. Hagrid sighed and pointed to the rug again.

"Th's is a flying rug, n'ne here heard of such a th'ng b'fore?" he asked while looking at his clock, they didn't have much time.

"I know what this is!" said one of the smaller girls, Aurora, she had blond hair and blue eyes, and a lovely pale skin, and a big bright smile on her face "my real father used to read this story to me when I was little" she said "Aladdin and the forty bandits! The leader Aladdin, he had a flying rug that could take him from one place to another, all he had to do was sit on it!" Hagrid nodded happily.

"Yep! Th't's the one!" he said

Another look at his watch and a small command from Harry and all were on the flying rug who took them to their chosen place. Harry couldn't stop himself from looking at the view; it was marvelous, so beautiful and pure. The people were roaming the streets and some of the clubs were starting to play their cheerful music. He loved flying! He wanted to keep on flying forever!

But like any dream, this one too had to end…

OOO

King's Cross Station is considered one of the main train stations to serve London, England. It was opened in 1852 and still is after all this time.

Near the platforms there was white fluffy stemming smoke that came out of the trains in small cycles, and people who were waiting outside the building for their trains, looked like a bunch of very busy kind of people. The roof was made of shining glass, and one could see the smoke rise up into the navy blue sky.

Harry did see a lot of people in his short life, but not so many of them like so close to each other like they were in this place. Taking one last look at his train ticket that he head, he read the bold writing that said clearly platform 9 3\4, and put it at one of his jacket's pockets.

"This is where we part 'Arry" said the big man; surprisingly, for Harry that is, he did understand the man this time, and nodded in respect to the half giant. The big man left them alone walking away in heavy loud steps, they all looked at him as he made his way out of the station, and then they started looking the said platform.

The forty-something kids, started asking people in the platforms if they knew where their own platform was, until now with no luck. Harry ordered them to look for the said platform before he went to look himself.

The station was a mess, trash everywhere, dirt and spider webs, thought it could be expected with the lot of people equipping the place, while having no one who really did clean after them.

Harry took out his ticket and showed it to the station work stuff. None knew where the wanted-but-supposedly-imaginary platform was. Harry was even taken near the wall of platforms nine and ten by one of the newer workers, just to be sure, but still no luck. He thanked the work stuff, and told them he would got home, since it (the train ticket) was probably a prank.

There was no 9 3\4 platform. It was a prank like he thought in the first place. Especially if the workers in this place did not know there was such a place! There couldn't be any real magic, only pretty lies.

Harry was going to call his family and head home when he saw that blond boy again; the one he saw at Diagon Ally, the one who was obviously a wizard! A big smile covered his face, Diagon Ally! It was real, and so was magic, it was only he who was not looking hard enough, that must be it. Harry smiled his chilly-cold-smile and walked to the boy, who now he could see, was with a bigger version of himself. It was probably the boy's father.

"Excuse me…" he told the two, making the two said blonds look at him with cold unsticking matching glares "I think I'm lost, do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" the asked them ignoring the bored and arrogance.

"Ho," said the one who Harry supposed was the father, but seeing how young he was, he could have also been the younger boy's brother "that platform" the corners of his mouth rose a bit to a smug smile.

"Yes, I'm sure that you yourself know?" he asked, the older laughed looking at the half priced clothes, the messy hair, and the un-pureblooded behavior. The smaller male smirked and looked at Harry with blue sharp eyes. Harry frowned deeply not liking the way the two were looking at him, like he was some kind of animal, inferior to them both. Even if those two were such asses, that didn't mean he would give up. He would find the stupid platform and by death's name he would board that train!

"Even if we did, and I don't mean we do, we wouldn't be telling this to you mudblood" said the smaller male, making Harry's frown even bigger. He didn't like that brat. He needed to learn some manners.

"You will regret this, I promise you this you will pay the price" Harry said in a cold icy tone and walked away, hearing behind him the two blonds laughing at him.

Going away he signaled one of the smaller boys in his gang, one with light brown hair and big blue eyes, to come close to him "I need you to watch those two for me. Don't let them out of your sight" the small boy nodded happily and run to the noble looking pair of blonds, stalking them.

Living the arrogant pricks to themselves, Harry started looking for the right platform yet again. This time something red come into his view. It was a family of loud-yet-happy looking red heads. Now Harry had nothing against red heads, only this bunch was really-really loud, and really big in numbers, more like corps then a family, but who were he to talk…

"Hurry up! Hurry up! If we'll stay here any longer the Hogwarts express will leave without us!" called the bigger female with a bright red head, she looked like the mothering type of a mother. The kind who suffocated the kids before letting them goes anywhere, because she would miss them. All the smaller red heads did as she said, making Harry believed she was the mother, if that wasn't clear until now.

Harry never knew who his mother was. He knew about his father, a bit really, but nothing about his mother. Sometimes it bothered him not to know about her. Of course he knew what his aunt told him, but she and her husband were liars so he didn't believe a word that they said. They were wrong about his father in any case.

Hearing the mother red head talking about the Hogwarts express made him follow her. He followed her back to the wall between the tenth platform and the ninth platform. Waiting to see what she was going to do, which after some time, it was seemed that nothing was going to happen, and that started to get him bored, he called Trevor and told him to call all the gang back here.

What he found out was really surprising, or not, depending who you chose to look at it. As it seemed, you needed to walk thought the wall to get to the other side were the platform were…

Harry waited for his gang to come while looking at the red heads family walking through the wall as if it wasn't even there. Most of them run, but the mother and the father just walked calmly as if they did it so many times that it didn't bother them.

The last one to show up was the kid he sent to spy after the blonds, Riky. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost; he was so white and was still trembling. Harry for his part didn't have much time to ask the boy what was the cause of his trembling and paling face, though he pretty much knew, it was the blonds. Harry swore to himself that he will revenge the little guy. Nothing will stand in his way to protect his family.

"Is every one of us here?" Harry asked, he was answered with a lot of nodding and 'yesing' alongside of wide big smiles. Harry looked at them all and nodded.

"Just now I found out how we are supposed to go to the Hogwarts Express. I've seen a family of (probably) wizards going right into that wall" he pointed to the said brown wall, and was followed with his gang's stares "we need to go through the wall. I will go first" he said and moved towards the wall as if he was as calm as the two grownups red heads. Harry took a big-deep breath before closing his eyes and walking right into the wall.

It felt like a small wind-blown his hair gently and there was no sound, no colors, not even the smallest smell. Harry opened his eyes just in time to look at the other side of the wall. It was so weird, looking at all those people, wizards, and his kind. The reason was mostly the fact that most of them wore dresses.

All of his gang followed him soon enough, looking at the bizarre sight in front of them, like it was the first thing that they saw in their lives. Harry couldn't blame them; he was doing the same thing.

What snapped them from their daze was the voice of one of the red heads he saw earlier. It was one of the two twins, he smiled at them and one could see he was really trying not to laugh "your first time here kiddies?" he asked. His brother soon followed and smiled at them his identical smile.

"Don't look so lost" "we don't mind" "helping you" "it can be a pain not to know" "anything about the" "wizarding world" they finished together.

"Thank you" Harry said, being the first to get back to himself, the two identical clowns smiled a wide smile and each took one of Harry's arms in their hands.

"you don't have to" "thank us" "you looked like" "your eyes were going" "to pop out of their places" "it was kind of funny" "and we thought that" "if we stayed next to you" "we will see a lot more" "funny things" they zigzagged again, like it was normally what they did. Harry kind of liked that, they were funny, and he could see that his family liked them too. They could be friends.

Harry never had any other friends other than his family. He was a gang leader. No one wanted to be friends with a big bad gang leader, a murderer (sponsored by Vernon), and a bully (Petunia). Those could be his first friends ever. Though he didn't know if it would be smart to tell them his name, he didn't know how they will react to it, he didn't want them to act like that other guy who found out…

"Wait! What about my family?!" he asked looking behind him at his smiling waving forty family members who looked really amused. The two looked at the smiling waving kids and shrugged.

"Doesn't look like they" "mind it so much" "so you should just come with" "us firsty " they smile wide bad smiles, dragging him into the train. His family boarded soon after.


	4. Of Twins And Gits

Chapter 4: of twins and gits

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did Harry will be a lot hotter and cunning!

OOO

It was the first time Harry Potter, the Freaks' gang leader, a boy feared by all, the defeater of the whales' gang and the scariest gangster in his region, was afraid for his life. It wasn't policeman or the authorities that had him shaking like that, and it wasn't even another threat to his family; no… it was the two identical red headed twins, who wore two big mischievous smiles on their faces, and had that weird evil flicker in their happy blue eyes. He hated them.

At first it was funny. The way they acted entertained him, and kept him un-bored, but now, after half an hour with the two, he was starting to see things differently. Yes they were funny. Yes, he wasn't bored, but something with the two boys had him on the edge.

Why didn't they ask him for his name? Why didn't they tell him their names? Who were they? And how was he going to make them stop calling him firsty… he just louted the name.

But let's go back in time a bit, to when the twins took Harry (by force) to one of the compartments that was completely empty near the end of the train.

Harry was furious. The two trouble makers actually had the nerve to separate him from his family and keep him to themselves, as if he was their stuff toy or something, that wouldn't do, he needed to be with his family, to protect them.

His family had no magical powers goddamn it!

Harry did know that his family was sitting in the near compartments, and that whoever those two were, they will be long DEAD if they tried anything too funny on him… his family would make sure of that. But as things stood, he was stuck with the two smiling idiots, in a five people compartment… alone.

"So firsty" started the first of the twins, using the nickname they found the gang leader hated "we were thinking…" said the second twin smiling evilly. Harry had the most horrified expression on his face after that statement. Bloody hell, the world needed less mischievous twins!

"What house do" "you want to" "get sorted into?" they asked him, trying (again) to start a conversation.

Harry sighed and looking bored he shook his head. It was a dumb question, everyone knew, or at least, everyone who had the tiniest brain to read 'Hogwarts a History' knew that no one could know where they will be sorted; the sorting hat was unpredictable, well, at least most of the times…

"I guess I'll be with the rest of my family, or at the least I hope I will, I don't really want to be left alone" Harry replied, knowing the two didn't mean what house he will be in, but what house he wanted to be in, with no real relation to what could and will happen in the real world. It didn't hurt to answer, and the looks on their faces were priceless! He was sure they thought about his biological family, but he didn't he talked about the family he made with his own hands.

"The rest of your family?" asked one of the twins confused, Harry nodded at it, and told them what family he referred to earlier, that way no mistakes could be made. He didn't consider his biological family as his real family, not after what they did to him, and he surely didn't like it when others referred to them as such.

"Didn't you come with" "something like" "forty other" "kids or something firsty?" they asked as if they were the same person, but to Harry it just gave a mini headache, he was sure he was going to snap anytime soon "I don't think you'll end up" "in the same house." They said, making him even angrier, thought he didn't let it show "We did," "but we are identical twins" "so it's understandable" they continued like they didn't see how what they said made the other want to choke them, and they probably couldn't, after all Harry was good at hiding his expressions "but those kids" "didn't even looked eleven yet" they finished talking still smiling like maniacs.

"Ho, some of them aren't" Harry said without changing his expression. He was a master of covering his feelings, since he was young he learnt that showing feelings will make others think you are weak, a bad thing for a gang leader. And even now it was hard to let go of old habits.

"Really? That's just cool!" they shouted in excitement "Why did the" "old man let them come" "to Hogwarts if they aren't the" "right age yet? Are they strong wizards?" the talked so fast that Harry had a hard time following what they were saying "Is that the reason?" Harry shook his head but didn't answer. He didn't know how the twins will react to the real news.

"Ho, come on firsty!" one of the twins almost cried, Harry didn't know who of the two, for now he will call him dimwit number one "tell us" both of them now sat at each of his sides "tell us" "we promise we won't" "tell anyone!" they started pushing him from one side to the other will saying 'please firsty' again and again.

It was annoying. Harry didn't know how much longer he'll survive the 'annoying attack'.

"Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" "Please firsty!" they bloody didn't stop!

Harry was getting the feeling they were enjoying it…

"STOP THAT ALREADY!" he yelled and his eyes flashed gold. The twins stopped. Harry was starting to think something good was going to happen until: two identical smiles covered the two indistinguishable faces, oh ho…

"THAT WAS BLOODY COOL!" the two red heads shouted as if Chrisms come early and Harry was their present. Too bad for him

"Did your" "eyes just flashed" "gold?! It was so cool!" "Could you do it again?" they were talking so fast that Harry wasn't sure if was even capable of understanding what they were saying "was it a spell or something?" "It was really cool!" "Could we do it too?" "It will be real affective with" "professor Snap" harry read about this potion master, he was a genus when it came to potion, and Harry was secretly happy to have him as a teacher

"He's your future potion professor" "but he always wanted to be the DADA professor" "By The Way, DADA is deface against the dark arts" "in case you" "wondered." They said, Harry knew what deface against the dark arts was, but calling it DADA was new to him, and information was power, at least one good thing come from befriending those two

"So could we do" "it too?" they said looking real happy. Harry looked at them and wondered if they will stop him if he tried to leave the compartment (and them) to sit with his family. Those two were insane.

A knock on the door stopped the twins from starting to talk (nonsense) again, reviling an old ugly woman in her eighties.

"Would you kids like something to eat?" she asked in crispy voice. The twins shook their heads and were still looking at Harry like he was a god or something.

One look at the old lady was all it took for him to realize she was his ticket out.

"I-I-I want something!" Harry almost shouted while getting out of his sit and walking at the elderly making sure that the door to the compartment was closed before he let out a sigh. The woman looked at him with a bored look in her eyes and gestured to the things in her stand. Harry nodded that he understood, while looking at all the sweets and other (unknown staff to him) things before taking some money out and buying a bottle of some orange drink. The woman looked at him

Before she left she said 'good luck with those two'.

Sighing Harry was going to go back inside, but he decided that he will drink some of the orange liquid in a cup before doing that. Just as Harry was going to drink, a brown haired girl come near him and at the same time the door to his compartment was opened by one of the red head twins, pushing him, and making him trip and spill some of the liquid on the girl.

She yelled and looked at Harry with accusing eyes "now I'm all covered by orange soda!" she said looking at the three with venom in her eyes. Harry gulped and only looked at the retreating twin who shouted a 'he did it!' while abandoning the other.

"I'm sorry" he said while standing, she looked at him with intelligent eyes and sighed. She knew he didn't do it on purpose.

"It's fine" she said shaking one of his hands "anyways, have you seen a frog near here? A kid named Neville in my compartment lost it a while ago" she looked at Harry hopefully. Harry shook his head. He saw no frog.

"Let me help you, I own you that much after the drink incident, ok?" he asked, hopefully, he really mean it, he was somehow guilty and wanted to help her (and get away from the twins), the brunet nodded happily, thinking she was going to have one more friend in the magical world.

"Hey you guys! I know you're listening! Come out and help!" the gang leader yelled as if he owned the place. The girl looked at him funny until all of the other kids in the near compartments opened their doors with big sheepish smiles on their faces.

"Ok, ok, no need to shout boss" one of them (Trevor) said, though the girl had no idea who those were; she was even more clueless to why they called the other boy their boss.

"You heard the girl. We have a frog to find, and after that, don't forget to change to your Hogwarts uniform" Harry said in a commanding voice. All of the forty kids scattered starting to look for the frog in every possible place they could think of.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, but before Harry could answer one of the kids come back to him, it was the one that he had the blonds followed by.

"Boss, could I talk with you for a sec?"

OOO

Harry was furious, his blood practically boiled, he wanted to beat someone to a bloody pulp. Ho, the nerve! Harry wanted to kill that arrogant blond! He swore! The next time he'll see one of the two he will punch them! How dare he threaten his family! His eyes were liquidly gold. They always reacted to his moods, but never before they shown so bright.

The bloody farts had found the small boy spying on them, and with the bigger one's magic wand they flouted small Riky in the air, right there were all could see, but for some reason none did, too bad for him that no one was there to help him, or the two blonds would now have two identical bleeding noses.

The two blonds were smiling arrogantly at the small child, like two predators who just caught their prey. The smaller one, whose eyes were icy blue, unlike the older one who had glazing grey, stood in front of the smaller boy, his white teeth flashing when he smiled, he leaned in closer to the small terrified boy and whispered in his ear "small little boy playing spy? Who sent you?"

Riky was so afraid, the poor thing, they were looking like two devils ready to kill, and for all he knew maybe they were, who knew in the crazy world of magic when most things weren't was they seemed. The small boy closed his mouth shutting it while shivering; the older blond only watched when the younger one questioned the other boy.

"Did Dumbledore send you? Are you spying for him?" Riky said nothing; they gave him a good idea as to who he could blame, yet at the same time, admitting something like that right away will make them feel like he was lying, he didn't want to give them that impression.

The old man, the headmaster of the school, was someone who was not related to his boss, he would be the perfect one to blame, if they investigated the fact that the old man came to see them before would really help too.

If he could make them believe that he was under the man's orders Harry will be safe.

He had to protect the head of his family, the one who took him in. if it wasn't for Harry he would be now dead for sure.

His father was abusive and his mother was 'a big shot' in her business so unfortunately she was never home. His father hated him, though he had no idea as to why. He would beat him hard and sometimes when he was in a really bad mood he wouldn't even try to heal him, to hide the wounds.

His mother didn't care, she was too much into her job to even know what was going on, and Riky didn't know if he could survive the next time his father mood would change, but then he heard of Harry's gang.

He knew that being in a normal gang wouldn't help that much, he needed one that will give him a place to sleep and that will feed him, Harry's gang was perfect, but he wasn't even sure they will have any use for him. He was small, too small for his age, and he was so weak it was sickening, he would be useless in a fight, and he wasn't the smartest kid around, he was a coward, a bloody useless piece of meat.

But Harry took him in, he listened to his story and took him in, he said that he could stay in the factory with all the others, and that was why they even took control of the factory in the first place, so they will have a place to call home.

Everyone was so caring, they called him family, but Harry most of all acted like they were family, his family, his friends, no one was an outsider. If Harry took you in you were family, and family stick together, protect each other. This was the first rule that he was thought by his gang leader.

He wouldn't betray him, even if it will cost him his life.

"I'm not telling you anything, I'm loyal only to him" Riky said, he was very weary of what he said, he didn't want to give them too much information, but still some will have to be given to get them off his leader track.

"So our mysterious spy works for a man, not a woman" the second blond said smirking, Riky closed his mouth as if he said something wrong, making the other smile widening as a good sign, the dimwits believed him.

"It's Dumbledore isn't it…" Riky rolled his eyes in a mocking manner; he hoped that it will have the wanted results; it made the smaller blond frown. YES! SUCCESS!

"I'm telling you nothing" Riky insisted "and you wouldn't stand a chance with someone like him he's…" he didn't finish, making them think that whoever it was Riky was working for was strong, but he didn't finish his sentence to make sure no one will know who it really was. Now was time for denial, smirking, yet making sure his face is still fully presented a nervous look to them he said "I don't work for Dumbledore" they didn't believe him, he could see it in their faces. Good, that's what he wanted.

"I really don't! I swear!" he said and then laughed as if to through them out of balance "I don't even know who Dumbledore is! I'm just a Muggle! And I wasn't spying you too! I was just looking at you, that all I was asked! Honest!" the smaller frowned deeper, while the bigger blond was looking at him without any expression on his face.

"The fact that you called yourself a Muggle tell me that you aren't one!" yelled the smaller blond "only wizards refer to Muggles by that name, and if you really didn't have any magic you would have called yourself a squib! Not a Muggle!" the older one stopped the smaller blond.

"That's enough Draco" he said and placed one hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. The now named Draco closed his mouth and refrained from talking, the older blond looked to Riky now and smiled a cold smile that held no emotions "I don't care who you work for kid, but tell him that: next time you will mess with us I personally will come and destroy you and all you hold dear. And you kid, if I find you near me or my son again, I will come after you and all of your family. Is that understood?" he asked and smiled evilly. The next second they were gone. And he was lying on the floor.

OOO

Hermione was confused, the young eleven years old boy who was so nice to her, retuned with the smaller child near him, he looked like he was ready to kill someone and his eyes were bloody gold! She could have sworn that he had green eyes before!

"Do you know anyone named Draco?" he asked her, Hermione shook her head, she was a Muggle-born, so unfortunately she didn't know any wizard in here apart from him and those from her compartment.

"Don't worry Riky, when I'll find the stupid ass, he will wish to have never had caught you. No one threatens my family and walks away with it" he said darkly. A shiver went down Hermione's blood at those words. This boy could be dangerous, she was glad he wasn't a bully or she would have been in deep shit right now.

"Boss! I found it!" called one of the boys with a big smile on his face.

"Ho, Nex… good job" the black haired boy said to the white haired one and gave him a smile. The boy, Nex, looked at her and with a big smile gave her the small frog, she thanked him and went down the corridor to find Neville.

OOO

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was, how to say, uneventful. Other than trying to avoid all wizards on the train, Harry didn't have anything to do. After half an hour from meeting Hermione, Harry found a small empty compartment and locked the door so that no one could come in.

In the compartment, harry decided to keep on reading the Hogwarts' books, and everything else he bought in total. By the time the train was going to go into Scotland he already finished everything he had to read, and even thought about going out. He missed his family.

Feeling brave he unlocked the door and peeped outside. What he saw made him release a sigh of relief. His family was waiting for him patiently outside. He didn't smile as he walked out, but he felt grateful all the same.

The others looked at him and smiled a cocky smile "hiding from the twins?" one of them asked. Harry nodded, knowing all too well that now the others will try and get the twins to hangout more with him, just to see him suffer and get a good laugh.

"But I got bored" he told them, explaining what he was doing outside of the compartment "I thought I could try finding that Draco guy and teach him a lesson" the others looked at him and smiled an evil smiles.

"So what are we waiting for?"

OOO

Draco had a bad feeling; it started just as the train passed the border and got closer to Hogwarts. He was just tormenting some mud-blooded girl with brown hair that sat with a Wisely and a Longbottom. He was enjoying himself as that chill went down his spine. For some reason that made him feel really scared.

So now he was in his compartment with his two goons crab and goyle, the two of them will be enough to keep anyone who thought about hurting him away.

Or at least that what he thought….

There was a knocking sound on the compartment door, and a girly voice who asked someone to open the door and let them in. he didn't think anything on it until he was crab slowly opening the door. The bad feeling intensified. Whatever was at the other side of that door was bad news.

"Crab! Stop! Don't open the door!" Draco yelled, but he was too late, at the other side of the door, he now saw, were forty one or so children. All of them looked murderous and dangerous, and he knew that look well, after all, he didn't live in a dark family and learnt nothing.

The children looked at the three of them like wolfs looking at their pry. At the front were two boys and a girl. The two boys had black hair, both were long but only one wasn't messy as the other who was, though it looked a bit tame-able. Both boys had pale skin. One of them had black eyes while the other had green. The one with the black eyes had black clothing that reminded Draco of his godfather Severus. The other wore the normal black first year uniform that all first years were required to wear.

The girl had light bronze hair that reached her butt and was pulled up in a pony-style kind of way. The girl had brown excited eyes, and wore something that looked like Muggle clothing. It looked like they were all ready for a fight.

Like the pure-blood he was Draco looked at them as if he was better than them though he knew that he was in some big trouble. His cold blue eyes scanned them and a cocky smile adored his lips "and who might you be?" he asked in a curious voice.

The boy with the green eyes looked at him and with an emotionless voice he answered "your worst nightmare"

The boy was bad news, and probably the source of the bad feeling he was feeling up until now "and what exactly did I do to offend you?" he asked. The boy smiled at him, but that smile held no feelings in it. It was cold and cruel, like that of a dark lord. Like that of those people who smiled before they brought death. It was the smile of death himself. It wasn't even a smile.

"That for me to know, and for you to find out" the boy-death said with no emotion what so ever. It unnerved Draco and made him feel like the eleven years old he was. He wanted to apologies. He wanted to beg the boy to spare him.

He couldn't, he was a Malfoy.

So he just stood there and took the beating. He was sure that it wouldn't be the last time. He would have to learn to defend himself or he will be in some deep shit.

OOO

"First years! First years! Come dis way plis!" harry looked at Aurora who was by his side. She sighed and whispered to his ear "he wants up so come with him" nodding the whole gang went after harry to where the giant man stood, and waited there for more info.

After a few minutes when all the students were there the giant guy looked all over them, saying nothing about how Malfoy and his goons looked.

"Is that everyone? Or are der others dat need to come?" he asked. When no one answered (in Harry's case, cause he doesn't understand) he led them to the bouts and ordered four of them to enter one bout only. The moment all four were on a bout it immediately started to move away, towards what harry thought was Hogwarts.

OOO

After they got off the bouts they met some woman with a forest-green robs that looked like the tight hair bum gave her one big of a headache. She looked at them and gave a speech about Hogwarts, how they were about to be sorted into houses, what each and every house was called and trivial things like that. Harry had no idea why she told them all of that, anyone who read the first chapter of Hogwarts a history would know that. Telling them to wait until called she left them outside of the great hall.

A few ghosts came so say hello, while welcoming them all to Hogwarts and giving them a warning to go as far away as they can from some ghost called peeves.

Seconds later they were all called into the great hall, while standing in lines of two, and waiting for their names to be called.

"Nervous?" Trevor asked, harry nodded no. why would he care in what house would he be, as long as he will be with his family that is. If someone would even try to break them apart he will not hesitate to hurt or even kill.

"Harry Potter" the old witch called. It was his cue. His turn, he just hoped he will be over with it as soon as he could.

The crowed opened a path for him and he seat in the small chair waiting for the hat to be put on his head. The green robed witch didn't smile; she just slowly laid the hat on his head…


	5. Of Magic Stones And Dragons

Chapter 5: OF MAGIC STONES AND DRAGONS

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did Harry would be a little darker and have god like powers!

OOO

LAST IN HARRY POTTER AND THE GANG OF FREAKS!:

"Harry Potter" the old stern witch called. It was his cue. His turn, he just hoped he will be over with it as soon as he could.

The crowed opened a path for him and he seat in the small chair waiting for the hat to be put on his head. The green robed witch didn't smile; she just slowly laid the hat on his head…

OOO

At first Harry didn't feel any different. The hat sat comfortably on his head. It was cool and felt silky on his head. There was not a sound in the entire great hall, not even a single whisper from the talkative twins, not a word from bookworm Hermione, absolutely nothing.

The gang leader could feel all the eyes in the huge room resting upon him. He could feel all sorts of emotions on surrounding him. At first nothing that was supposed to be happening regarding his sorting did. No voice appeared in his head. No whisper or shout from the hat referring to the Harry's house.

But then…

The hat just started burning, black – shadow like - flames, not red. The hat shouted, it begged it to be put off of the boy's head, it said in the young leader head that something within Harry was hurting it, and it didn't like it. It begged harry to help it. Feeling the flames but not the heat Harry did the only rational thing he could think about. He took the hat off of his head as fast as he could. The hat fell on the floor twisting and shouting for mercy, it didn't want to die.

Thinking fast Harry used one of the spells he read and practiced over the summer to conjure water, and without waiting another second, spilling it on the burning hat.

The black fire was put out, to the hat's relief. Minerva McGonagall took the affair with her mouth open gaping. She went to the hat and picked it up. It still felt hot in her hand.

"Sorting hat, are you fine?" she asked with a worried look, and after a positive answer gave another to the raven haired boy that still stood near her.

He didn't look ashamed, and it didn't look like he was feeling anything but curiosity, it seemed that he was just dandy.

"Minerva, it seems that everything is fine, please proceed with the sorting" Albus Dumbledore said with an amused smile and a twinkle in his eyes. The old wizard already knew that the boy was extraordinary.

"NO WAY" this scream didn't come from the young boy, his gang members or any other living being in the dining hall. It was the sorting hat.

"But the sorting…" Albus said perplexed

"I don't care about the sorting, it can continue like any other year. My problem, headmaster, is with this lad here. I do not like being burned Albus" the sorting hat said, his voice clear and loud for everyone to hear.

There were a soft murmur from the tables, and two mischievous grins from two identical redheads.

Fred and gorge looked at one another "the best sorting ever" they both nodded and waved their approval to the young leader. He just gained two more followers.

The old and now half burnt hat didn't agree to be put on the young boy's head again, no matter what the cost and how much begging he was presented, the hat had insisted that under no chance it will reconsider its choice.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, looked at the hat and asked it "why you wouldn't sort the boy?" the headmaster's voice was grandfatherly and sounded way over his years. Harry wanted to know the reason too.

The hat replayed "my magic doesn't react well with his magic, they're too different, Albus, and since I have to use my magic to sort, trying to do so with him makes the reaction too unpredictable. I cannot sort him, I'm just happy to be alive right now" and didn't even want to look at the boy.

The hall started to fill with students whispering again, rumors started to form, a few looked him and sneered, while others looked at him with interest in their eyes.

The Wesley twins' grins just grew bigger and one of them started whispering with his brother about studying Harry's form of magic for future pranks.

"should have known you will be trouble, Potter" a man with black greasy hair and black eyes with very pale skin, black robes and a sneer stuck to his face said with his whispery voice, looking at the boy as if his eyes can burn the other if he only wanted to.

All eyes were suddenly on him. He could see his gang members gathering around him, to protect him if the need aroused. They didn't know how much good they'll be without magic, having to face wizards, but at least they could buy their Harry some time to somehow save himself and them.

"Well, this is most unfortunate my boy" the old headmaster looked with twinkling blue eyes on the black haired boy, the boy, he noticed, looked ready to fleet at any moment with his friends in toe "I guess we will just have to sort you later, after the feast with more primitive means, if that's alright with you" the old man said smiling.

Harry looked at the old headmaster. The man looked like this whole fit amused him more than anything else.

For a moment Harry had to wonder if the grim reaper that had appeared when he bought his wand had anything to do with what happened today. It could be a possible outcome… not knowing was annoying, he will have to search it later.

Sighing Harry nodded and singled his followers to relax.

"Good, that's good…" the headmaster murmured to himself and chuckled, then in a louder voice he continued "in the meantime you can eat here with me and the other teachers at the teacher's table" he smiled and patted a chair that wasn't there before.

Harry nodded and walked to the teachers table and sat down next to the headmaster and a man that looked like the only thing he wanted to do is to take his black robes and shove them… well, you know where… harry didn't mind. He could help him if he so wished.

Now that everything was fixed, the sorting could continue.

After some time, the old green wearing witch with the pointy hat that called out a name that clearly said "Moon Rose"

Moon was the second of Harry's gang to be sorted, him being the first. The small girl who was only nine years old looked nervously at all of the other kids sitting in the tables, and then looked at the old slightly burnt hat before she sat and let the old witch to put the hat on her head.

At first nothing happened. It took a lot of time, more time than all the other wizards and witches that was sorted before. The hat didn't burnt this time, but instead it calmly said "I can't sort her. Her mind is blocked. If you want to be sorted child please lower your defenses" the entire student's body, Harry and his gang looked at Moon surprised.

"But I'm not doing a thing" the small child said, making the teachers and one headmaster frown in confusion. If she were a witch an obvious solution to this problem would have been that her magic blocked her mind. Accidental magic, maybe.

She wasn't a witch, and she wasn't magical, she was Muggle. Like any Muggle she couldn't use magic, because she didn't have magic.

But for some reason she could use magic…?

or… was it something else?

Albus feeling like it could be a great opportunity to show Harry he was on his side called the small child to sit with them and to be sorted later like he was going to sort Harry.

The child-leader looked at the old wizard before nodding his thanks. It made Dumbledore smile. The sorting continued, but there were… complications. Some blamed it on the hat's burning, others blamed it on the teachers, and some had the nerve to suggest it was Harry that was responsible, but at the end of the day the truth remained. Forty one students couldn't be sorted by the sorting hat.

All of them part of the gang of freaks.

OOO

As the sorting ended Dumbledore frowned. It was a new record. Something like the sorting hat not being able to sort someone only happened once or twice before, and when it happened it was because it was blocked by very powerful magic.

Those children had no magic. Those children were Muggle and Muggle-born. All of them couldn't get sorted. All of them were members in Harry's gang.

Standing slowly he spoke in a quiet voice, reminding the students of the rules, where it is forbidden to go to (the forest, if you didn't get it from its name you were stupider then a troll) and little advices, like not to go to the third floor if you didn't want to suffer a gruesome death.

Smiling to himself he sat back next to Harry. The child looked at him with a concluded look.

Harry for the most part just felt even more curiosity; he wanted to know why the forbidden forest was forbidden, though that could wait, the other interesting fact was the gruesome death bit. Now that was news.

From the looks the old headmaster got harry knew that the third floor was a new rule, and as such it ruled out any things that were already there from the year before.

The way the headmaster kept giving strange looks to a man with a purple turban, harry thought that it was supposed to be some kind of strange way to catch a dangerous criminal, but this was a school, surly that was not it…

Or was it?

Only one way to know for sure

The moment Albus sat the child leader whispered "the third floor, you are hiding something important, something – dangerous - in there" the old wizard looked at the young leader impressed, he thought the young boy will find out, but he didn't think he'll find it this fast.

Things like this needed to be rewarded.

"It's not the object who's dangerous, it's the traps that guard it" Albus supplied, Harry nodded in understanding but the look in his eyes had a bad feeling attached to it.

So he was right, it was a trap. There was something big going on in Hogwarts this year.

Harry looked at Albus and smiled at him. Albus found himself fearing this smile, for some reason it reminded him of death.

"If you want I can test those… protections, just to see how good they really are in reality" the boy supplied "after all, no one wants a protection that a first year can pass, it will give you something to think about". The boy made it sound generous but in fact it was just the other way around. He wanted to check how good the teachers at Hogwarts were.

"It will be very dangerous" Albus said

"You will be there to protect us" Harry smiled, not laughing like he wanted to. we'll see

"Us?" the headmaster asked, looking surprised for once.

"Yes us, me and my family. They will kill me if they knew I went to this cool adventure and didn't take them with me. Though, some of them will probably prefer to stay out of it, the younger children too. So what do you say Albus?" the child leader looked at the aging man, but his expression did not change.

"We'll talk about it in my office after your sorting, with all the teachers and with your… family present, is that agreeable?" Harry nodded his agreement and smiled a cool smile at the headmaster

"Alright, shall we go then?" the child asked, and Albus nodded.

OOO

Walking to his office was never such an uncomfortable task. There were the teachers, the soon to be students -Harry, Snape-. Yes, very uncomfortable.

The old headmaster wanted to sigh and just go to bed. Harry Potter was, like always, a mystery. At first he was looking at the inside of the castle in mild interest, looking like this did not impress him, but the way he kept looking at every spot like that indicated otherwise.

Harry Potter while taking in the castle was more interested in whom the teachers were, and he was not afraid to ask them just that.

The first to answer was Minerva, who introduced herself as the transfigures professor, but Potter seemed more interested with Snape. It seemed to the headmaster that the boy liked the old bat, not that the headmaster knew why.

Snape for the most part looked like he wanted to kill the boy, and would probably proceed to enforce these thoughts if there weren't so many people around…

It will be too troublesome to clean too…

So the rest of the walk to his office Albus had to check every moment his potion's teacher temper, and Harry's pulse, to make sure that no curse was murmured without his knowledge. Harry for the most part just stared at Snape.

"WHAT?!" Snape finally snapped, the Potter boy only looked at him with cold green eyes that seemed to mock him every time he looked at them, the way he looked like his father, the unruly black hair, that way that he held himself.

This arrogance that was dripping out of him

He was a mini James.

And those eyes, it was as if lily was mocking him too. He couldn't stand it!

Harry didn't answer, just continued to stare.

"Are you going to answer, or is it that that you think that you are so above everyone else, that you don't even have to answer a simple question, Potter" Snape sneered in a low dangerous tone. Harry continued staring.

Surprisingly, one of the gang kids, Moon, the little nine years old girl was the one to answer instead.

"He doesn't like you"

"Excuse me? Did anyone ask you anything, you small stupid excuse for a Muggle chil…" Snape started, and would have probably continued if was not stopped by Harry.

"Shut up" the black haired youth said in a low but forceful voice

"Did you say something, Potter?" Snape sneered looking at the child with fury in his black eyes.

"I said you should shut up, or I will have to shut you up myself. I will not say it again, professor" the boy stopped walking, making everyone else stop, and looked into the older man's eyes.

Everyone could feel the magic freezing the air and making it harder to breath, anyone but the forty children, they felt a warm feeling in their hearts. Harry was protecting them again. Ho how they loved their leader.

"Hurt my family, physically or emotionally, and you will regret It." his voice was cold and deadly "I will make you feel that serving Voldemort was a butterfly kiss compered to the here and now, being here, hurting my family, will be your worst nightmare." Green eyes glowed bright gold for a moment and then went back to green

"Touch them, breath on them," the boy sneered "and you will learn what the word terror means."

Albus sighed, he knew that he should have spoken with Snape beforehand, now what is he going to do. It was hard enough to get the boy to trust him as it was, he didn't want to lose this small trust he had supposedly gained.

"I said it before and I shall say it again, since it seems like Albus here didn't tell you himself. I made a deal with him" he stopped and looked at every teacher present "I study here, live here and defeat Voldemort while fighting for the light" he stopped again noting the adults shudder after he said Voldemort's name, Dumbledore's memories told him nothing about the reason for the shudder

"You give my family protection, Muggle education and a place to live. Take one of those conditions away and you will stay with no savior" the child smiled and looked at the potion professor with his cold eyes.

"I was going to talk with the professors about it after your sorting, I wanted you to be the one to tell them yourself harry. I'm sorry. I didn't think it will come to something like this. I apologize" the aging headmaster bowed his head and locked his eyes with the cold green ones.

Harry held his gaze for a few seconds searching, Albus didn't know for what, since the boy wasn't Legitimace, but it seemed that he found what he was looking for.

"It is fine headmaster. But like I said, don't take one of the conditions away and everything shall be just fine" Albus nodded and they started walking again. Still this was even more uncomfortable now.

OOO

"This" the aging headmaster took out a small pen with a crystal in its middle "is called the Bermuda Pen" the headmaster let go of the pen but it stayed flouting in the air "something that I, myself, invented in my free time" the headmaster smiled to himself.

Harry couldn't help thinking the old man had too much free time.

"Albus! You can't be serious!" it was professor Flitwick said "You know that it's not working like the sorting hat! What it does is completely different!" the small professor said patently.

"It is madness Albus! It works, I admit, but it isn't registered on the ministry of magic!" Minerva said hotly.

"But like you said, Minerva" Albus said "it works, and because it's not like the sorting hat it will be able to sort them" he looked at harry "while the sorting hat use its magic to see into the person memories this thing, the Bermuda Pen, take a look into the person's soul. It does not take preferences to account, only what the person is, and possibly will be" Harry nodded his understanding.

"What do I need to do?" he asked and locked his eyes with the aging headmaster.

"Not much my boy, not much" said the headmaster with a twinkle in his eyes "you just write your name on the paper while touching the crystal. It will do the rest from there" there was a soft smile on his lips now.

Harry sighed and took the pen, it was warm in his cold hands, and felt like it was alive under his hands.

"Is there a paper?"

The headmaster gave the child-leader a piece of paper and watched. Harry made sure he touched the crystal, and wrote his name

Harry James potter

A moment later the blank space next to the name filled itself on its own, a small Peruvian Vipertooth was now written next to a key that appeared out of nowhere. Everyone now looked at the headmaster questionably.

"Interesting, very interesting" Dumbledore said softly and chuckled to himself "and why not?" the old headmaster smiled "even if this house was closed near middle ages, after the first headmaster of Hogwarts closed it, the house could formed again - Peruvian Vipertooth"

"A fifth house, Albus?" Snape sneered "and all for Potter. How trilling" he looked down to the small eleven years old "an exclusive house for our exclusive celebrity" he spat.

"Thank you, professor" harry said with a knowing smirk. He was getting better with those, it made his gang proud. This man, even if he was stupid to cross their leader, was at least good for something. This whole magical world had helped him more than they had even hoped.

"Well, why won't we proceed? Who wants to go first?"

OOO

Somewhere else, in the forbidden forest:

"It is time, brothers and sisters, the one who is life and yet is death has come to the magic school" the small form, a dark shape said. it looked human enough, but no one could be sure with this darkness that surrounded the figure.

"The moon had spoken. It was happy" another figure said, it looked just like the first one, they were total of two hundred, all of them had settled into this forest – waiting for this very day – when the child of green eyes and shadows will come to learn his magic.

"So, is the master finally here?" the two who spoke first nodded, it seemed that they were the leaders in this group.

"We don't know who he looks, what he is called or even if he is male or female. The only thing we know is that his magic is death itself. Touched and blessed by the god of death, for being his successor"

There were cheers all around and cries of happiness.

"When will we go and tell the child?" a lone voice taken it upon itself to ask.

"He is not ready yet" the leaders said "or, more like – he isn't ready for us yet. The moon told me wait for the night when a dark will walk out of the castle. Do not approach before"

"A dark creature? Who will be stupid enough to enter the magic school and stay for long?"

"It doesn't matter, you will guard in turns. The moment something dark enters the castle you will come to us immediately. It means it's almost time for us to meet the death prince"

"All hail the death prince!"

OOO

At the great lake, approximately at the same time:

The mermaids were talking between themselves. Usually they wouldn't involve themselves in the matters of mortal man, but this time was different.

The death prince had come to the school. They were exited.

The last time the death prince was at Hogwarts, was around middle ages. And he still was death even now.

Maybe they will ask him to play with them, the last death was a nice lad, and he always played with them.

And maybe this time, the death prince will save their kind from the curse. If he will, they will forever serve him until the favor had been repaid.

OOO

A lone dragon sleeping at a small cave near the dark forest woke up suddenly and listened.

His scales were smooth and copper-colored. He also had black ridge-markings, short horns on his head and his fangs venomous. He knew that he is considered the smallest and fastest known breed of dragon. Though he wasn't that small, only about fifteen feet long! Ok so he was small, but he is more dangerous than most of the dragons he had met and he was proud of it!

A smile found its way on the small dragon's face. His familiar finally reached the big castle where was a lot of magic, and humans.

A lot of humans

Not that he cared, humans are delicious, but not his human, his human is unique! Such a beautiful human, and he was his familiar, and nobody else's!

He will go and meet him tonight, if Hogwarts will let him pass this time, she didn't really liked the fact that he really liked her children.

And by like he meant for breakfast lunch and dinner…

He just hoped his familiar will like him


End file.
